Something in the Air
by Revan's Mask
Summary: Ashley never imagined herself being romantically interested in other women or aliens. But there's just something about the Consort that she can't seem to get out of her head. Ashley/Sha'ira with a little FemShep/Liara in the background.
1. Chapter 1

It had to be something in the air. Before she'd been to the Consort's chambers, Ashley Williams hadn't understood what all the fuss was about. Half of the galaxy's rich and famous might've been lining up for an appointment with the woman, but to a grunt like Ashley, a visit there mostly seemed like a good way to waste more credits than she'd earn in a year.

But then Sha'ira had called Shepard and her team in to see her and the sergeant found herself intoxicated. Being around the exotic asari made Ashley feel light-headed, like she'd had a couple of belts even though she was stone cold sober. She guessed maybe it was some perfume the woman was wearing that made her feel that way, something laced with powerful pheromones. That had to be it, right?

Now, though, she wasn't so certain. After Shepard had convinced General Oraka to stop making false allegations against the Consort, the commander had headed into Sha'ira's rooms to receive her reward, leaving Ashley standing outside the door with Wrex and a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So, do you think she's getting lucky in there?"

The marine turned, yanked out of her distracted state by Wrex's question. "No, of course not," she protested, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Heh heh, heh." The krogan chortled, that deep throaty laugh of his standing out amid the peaceful ambiance. "Maybe because the commander just did a big favor for the most famous asari escort on the Citadel."

"Well, I'm sure you're wrong." She was being defensive. Why was she being defensive? She and Shepard were both marines for God's sake. She'd walked in on her fellow soldiers screwing plenty of times. Hell, she and Alex Trapper damn near got caught by half of her platoon at the tail end of one particularly memorable shore leave. It had to be the alien thing that was bothering her. The first human Spectre shouldn't be sleeping with some alien bimbo. That was all it was. Definitely.

Before Wrex could retort, the door to the Consort's chambers opened and out strode Commander Shepard. Behind her, Ashley caught a brief glimpse of Sha'ira, a pleasant smile on the asari's lovely light blue face. There was something remarkably warm about the way the woman looked at everyone, something that, in spite of her reputation, made Ashley think she could trust her. "I hope that my words prove helpful to you," she said to the freshly minted Spectre. "I sense you will have a great deal to overcome in the time to come."

Beside Ashley, Wrex shrugged. "Guess you were right, Williams. Wasn't enough time for anything really fun to have happened." He paused for a moment. "Unless she's just that good."

"What're you talking about?", Shepard asked with a laugh, a bemused smile on her freckled face suggesting that she already had a pretty good guess.

"Wrex here was suggesting that you might have been engaging in conduct unbecoming a Spectre with the Consort, ma'am. I told him that he was being was ridiculous."

That toothy grin never left Wrex's face. "I think the commander here is just interested in a different asari. A young archeologist maybe…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shepard insisted, but the blush spreading across her face told a different story.

"I'm sure," Wrex chuckled. "That's why she got her own room. Doesn't have a window, but it's still more than I've got."

Shepard harrumphed. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"If you say so, commander." He shrugged. "Wonder what I'd have to do to get a window…"

"You keep this up, Wrex, and you'll be looking out the window when I take somebody else on the next mission." The two warriors continued to banter back and forth, but Ashley was still in her own head. Why had she felt relieved that Shepard hadn't slept with the Consort? Why should she care?

* * *

The weeks that followed were a whirlwind of gunfire and near-death experiences. Feros, Noveria, and a double dozen smaller battles waged on asteroids, ghost ships, and colony worlds left Ashley with little time to reflect further on the events of that day or the strange feelings that seeing the beautiful asari had roused in her.

Despite that though, Sha'ira would creep back into her thoughts, often at the most inopportune moments. It was hard enough getting any privacy on the _Normandy_ and when she did, she wanted to think about one of her favorite soccer players or the pilot with the great abs that she'd hooked up with back on Luna base, not this strange alien.

It wasn't until after Virmire that she saw the Consort again. That two-faced son of a bitch Udina had grounded the _Normandy_ and while Shepard went to meet with Captain Anderson to try and figure a way to get the ship out of lockdown, Ashley found herself in a bar on the Presidium, spending more credits than she really had to spare.

At least they had damn good whiskey. Ever since Virmire, she'd been needing the drink. Shepard had left her alone there to arm the bomb while the commander took Garrus and Liara to rescue Kaiden from the tower when the Geth reinforcements had hit her position. Injured and outnumbered, Ashley knew she was almost out of time. It was all right. She might have been General Williams' granddaughter, but she had no intention of giving up like he had. That bomb was going to go off.

And then Shepard called and told her that she was coming back. She and the rest of the team tore through the Geth and even fought off Saren himself before dragging Ashley's wounded ass back to the _Normandy_. Happy ending, right? Pulled from the jaws of death at the last second... Except that they left Kaiden behind. Her fellow soldier, her friend, had died so that she could live.

Hence the whiskey. Ashley had just ordered another shot of it when she saw her. Sha'ira walked into the room, and every eye immediately turned to her. Even a couple of salarians were starring, and Ashley wasn't any different. The woman wore a stunning red dress with strategically placed holes that showed off just enough smooth skin to tantalize while still concealing enough to maintain the Consort's air of mystery.

The asari walked over to the bar and while she ordered an expensive glass of some Thessian red wine, Ashley looked away. As an attractive woman in the Alliance, she had dealt with way too many guys starring at her over the years; no need for her to be that kind of asshole now.

Of course, that meant she wasn't paying attention to where the Consort was heading, and when Sha'ira stopped at her table, the marine nearly jumped out of her seat with surprise.

"Sergeant Williams, is it not?" The asari's voice was friendly and somehow intimate, like she and Ashley were the only two people in the room.

"Um, yeah," she blurted out, "Yeah, it is."

"Would you mind if I sat down with you? I prefer company when I drink."

"No, of course not," she replied, finding her composure, "But I'm sure that pretty much anybody here would be happy to share that drink with you."

"That may well be the case, but it is you that I was interested in joining." Ashley felt irrationally happy at that statement. Could she really have a crush on this asari? Certainly, the view that her dress offered of what even the sergeant had to admit were spectacular breasts was hard to tear her eyes away from, but she was straight. And she didn't like aliens. Well, she'd gotten to be friendly with some of the ones like Wrex and Tali she was serving with on the _Normandy_, but that didn't mean she liked them that way. So why was she feeling a tingling between her legs?

"You are with Shepard," Sha'ira continued by way of explanation. "I have heard many terrible things about the missions she has undertaken recently."

"Were you worried about her?" Just like that, Ashley's hopes fell. Of course it was about Shepard; it always was. It wasn't that she begrudged the commander her success; God knew she'd earned it, but sometimes she did get tired of the woman's never-ending string of admirers of all genders and species.

"Right now," Sha'ira corrected her gently, "My concern was for you. You seem to be carrying a heavy burden. Perhaps you wish to share it?"

Ashley wasn't sure why she agreed. It wasn't like her to go on about her feelings, especially not with some alien she barely knew. There was such deep compassion in Sha'ira's eyes though, and after all she had been through, starting with the attack on Eden Prime, she needed to talk it through.

"Someone died," she started, taking another slug of the whiskey for courage, "Someone that I served with."

"Surely as a soldier, you are accustomed to death."

"I am, but this was different. Lt. Alenko… Kaiden… he died in my place. We were both in danger and Shepard…", she paused, the words sticking in her throat, "She saved me instead of him."

"She made her decision. The responsibility for it is hers, not yours."

"Yeah, but…" All of her suppressed frustration was just spilling our of her. "He was my superior officer. He was a powerful biotic. She should have saved him, not me."

Sha'ira took a sip of her wine. "Ranks and abilities do not measure the worth of a life."

"They matter," she snapped, "To a soldier. There are rules in these situations. But I wouldn't expect a damned courtesan to understand that!"

As soon as she said the words, she regretted them. Sha'ira had been nothing but kind and there she was, attacking the woman. What surprised her though, was the flicker of hurt that she saw in the asari's dark blue eyes at her insult. "Hey," she apologized, "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant…. Aw, the hell with it. I don't know what I meant. I'm no good at explaining this stuff, but I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I understand," Sha'ira replied. If she was angry at Ashley, she hid it well. "You have walked a different path in your life than I have. It gives you a perspective I cannot share."

Ashley shook her head as she tried to choke back the hurt. "It's not your fault. It's me. Before I was on the _Normandy_, I served on Eden Prime, that colony that the Geth attacked a couple of months ago. My whole squad died there, killed before Shepard showed up and rescued me. This, now, it's the second time that I lived when the people around me died. What's so damn special about me?"

Sha'ira reached out and took Ashley's trembling hand in her blue one. It was smoother than she would have thought possible, and stronger than she would have expected. It made her feel anchored in a galaxy that over the last few months had been spinning away from anything she understood. "I do not know why you are alive," Sha'ira said, her voice like the sound of a warm bath being drawn. "I can only repeat what I told you: that the value of a person is not always so easily judged. Perhaps the universe has kept you alive for a reason. You are a woman of remarkable ability who has been caught up in great events. It may be that you have some special role to play before their ending."

Ashley shook her head. How did you respond to something like that? "Wow," she tried. "I can see why people wait six months to talk to you."

"I am flattered," Sha'ira replied with a smile. This time, Ashley couldn't deny the warm flush of arousal that hit her at the sound of the asari's words, but before she could think of something to say back, her damned omni-tool started buzzing.

"What is it, Joker?", she asked tersely, trying to hide her annoyance and only partially succeeding.

"Shepard needs you back on the Normandy ASAP." He didn't say anything more, but Ashley could guess that meant Shepard had found a way to get them off of the station.

She gave Sha'ira her best apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I've got to go. Duty calls."

"Of course. Be well, Ashley Williams."

Ashley left some credits to cover her tab and dashed off to the _Normandy_, feeling better if no less confused than she had before Sha'ira sat down next to her. A crush on a famous asari escort or therapist or… She didn't even know what the woman was, but whatever the answer, it wasn't likely to uncomplicate her life. "Just look on the bright side," she told herself, "Maybe the galaxy will end soon and you won't have to figure it out."

* * *

**So, I wrote this as a little diversion in-between 4****th**** Life chapter and before Terminal Diagnosis starts up. I hope you're enjoying it; there will be a second chapter up in a few days or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The nightmarish shape that had once been a Spectre loomed over them, its metal talons digging into the Citadel wall with impossible ease. From Saren's twisted body, vast bursts of energy spewed forth, scorching the ground beneath her feet. Ashley threw herself to the ground, the heat of the explosion singeing her even through layers of shields and armor. Off to her left, gunfire crackled as Shepard's assault rifle tore into Sovereign's puppet of metal and bone, soon joined by a burst of biotic energy from Liara._

_ Ashley rolled away from the fire and raised her sniper rifle, but the thing was already moving. Hurling itself through the air, it slammed into the ground next to the dodging Shepard. The Spectre emptied her clip into Saren, but in spite of the shots, it kept coming. An elongated metal limb ripped through Shepard's shields and a second crashed into her armor, knocking the commander to the ground. Before she could get to her feet, the monster was on top of her, its talons pressing down towards her face as she tried desperately to push them off of her._

_ At last able to get a clear shot, Ashley hit the monster with a round in its back. Saren turned, giving Shepard a moment's respite, and before it could strike again, the gunnery sergeant hurled herself forward, slamming the butt of her rifle into the creature. Saren staggered backwards and the commander rolled free even as one of the limbs that had been pinning her was striking at Ashley. The talon punctured her shields and as she tried to retreat, a second strike bit into her leg, trapping her as the metal ripped through armor and flesh. Ashley bit back a scream as the other arm embedded itself into her shoulder guard, cracking the armor and piercing the skin beneath it._

_And then Saren was ripped off of her, caught in a powerful biotic field. Liara slammed the creature into a pillar and Shepard leapt after it, jamming her rifle into its metal face. She pumped round after round into Saren, chunks of metal and bone spraying across the floor. The beast spewed forth another fireball though and Shepard dropped to the ground, trying to beat off the flames on her armor._

_Ignoring the pain in her arm, Ashley yanked out her own assault rifle and fired. The shots struck Saren's head and it turned away from Shepard. It's mouth open to spew a fireball and then the space between them exploded, a single shot from Liara's pistol placed neatly between its glowing eyes. Saren crashed to the ground, dissolving as the dark energies that animated the creature consumed it at last and Ashley slumped to the ground as well, the pain of her wounds catching up to her._

* * *

Ashley blinked as light flooded her vision, her breath coming in sharp gasps, but when she looked around her, the ruins of the Presidium were nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was lying in a hospital bed and though her leg still throbbed where Saren had stabbed her, her wounds had been treated. A salarian doctor was standing over her, a concerned smile on his grey face. "Ah, Sergeant Williams, you're awake."

"Where am I?", she groaned.

"Huerta Memorial, on the Citadel. Thankfully, wasn't damaged too badly in the fighting. Am glad you're awake. Some important people waiting outside, refusing to leave."

Ashley rubbed her head. "Who?"

"Human Spectre. Shepard. Friends too."

She smiled, relieved to hear that the skipper had made it through the rest of the battle all right. "Show them in."

"Very good. Don't overstrain self. No celebratory drinking. Doctor's orders." She nodded and the salarian turned to leave. "Oh," he recalled just before he reached the door, "Almost forgot. Someone left this for you." He picked up an envelope from the nightstand and handed it to Ashley.

Ashley looked at it with surprise, turning it over in her hands. She seldom saw written letters and the paper of the envelope was of very high quality, with her name was written in elegant script on the front. Ashley started to open it, but before she could, a familiar voice filled the room.

"Ash!" Shepard walked in, Liara by her side. "Thank god you're awake." Ashley instinctively sat up, trying to salute. "Stop that," the commander insisted. "You got into that bed pulling my ass out of the fire. I won't have you injuring yourself on my account now."

"Indeed," Liara told her, before looking over at Shepard, a mixture of relief and concern in her blue eyes. "I cannot thank you enough for what you did."

"Even if it was a little bit foolish, charging Saren like that," Shepard added.

Ashley could feel herself blushing. "It was the least I could do. You saved my ass plenty of times. I owed you one back."

"Well, you can consider us even now." The commander smiled over at Liara, her hand resting on the asari's back. On Ilos, Ashley had suspected that something had happened between them and now she was sure of it. She knew a freshly fucked glow when she saw it. Once, she would have judged Shepard for getting involved with an alien, but after everything they had all been though, to say nothing of Liara pulling Saren off of her, Ashley was just happy for the two of them.

Behind them, the rest of the team was heading into the hospital room, ignoring the protestations of the salarian doctor. "Williams!", Wrex bellowed, "Glad to see you're not dead just yet."

"Not for lack of trying," Garrus added, "At least according to Shepard."

Tali simply rushed over to her bed and gave the marine a hug. Her embrace felt a bit odd through the material of her suit, but Ashley appreciated her concern. In spite of her initial misgivings, she'd started to regard the quarian as a little sister.

Her distraction however caused the envelope to slip out of her grasp and Shepard's eagle eye didn't miss it. "What's this?", the Spectre asked, bending down to pick it up.

"I don't know," Ashley shrugged, "Nothing probably."

"Nothing?", Wrex laughed. "Looks pretty fancy to me."

"Aren't you going to open it?", Tali asked, her voice quivering with excitement. The quarian did love a good bit of gossip.

Ashley sighed. "There's no getting out of this is there, ma'am?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow with amusement. "What do you think, gunny?"

Slitting the envelope open with her fingernail, Ashley drew out the small card inside. The words inside were written in the same elegant script as her name on the front.

_Sergeant Williams,_

_I am pleased to see that you have survived recent events and that my suspicions about your having a role yet to play proved to be correct. I, and the rest of the Citadel, owe you a great debt of gratitude. If you would like to speak further of this or anything else, I would be delighted to receive you in my chambers at your earliest convenience. May the Goddess speed along your recovery,_

_ Sha'ira_

Ashley tried to hide the note before anyone else could read it, but she wasn't quick enough. Shepard got a good look and promptly burst out laughing. "Well, well, Ash! Aren't you the lucky marine."

"What does it say, Shepard?", Liara asked curiously.

"It's from the Consort. She's worried about Ashley." Shepard grinned. "Really, really worried,"

"You're two are fine ones to talk, ma'am," Ashley quipped.

Now it was Liara's turn to blush, her face turning a darker shade of blue. "Are we that obvious?"

"Eh, I've seen worse." Ashley paused. "Occasionally."

"You're missing the point here people," Wrex interjected. "Williams has a date with the Consort!"

Did she? As the rest of the crew started joking back and forth about both her and Shepard's love lives, Ashley slid the card back into the envelope. She wasn't sure what this meant, but she was pretty sure that the question was going to be hard to get out of her head.

* * *

She only spent one more night in the hospital, but it wasn't until two days after being released that Ashley finally found the nerve to follow up on the Consort's invitation, making her way up to the Presidium. She hadn't managed to make it inside yet though. It wasn't because of the usual line either: there wasn't one. Though the fires from Saren's attack had been put out, the area was largely deserted that afternoon, the rich and famous still keeping their distance.

So why was Ashley on the outside looking in? It wasn't like she was some blushing virgin. Usually, the sergeant was perfectly comfortable going for what she wanted. And she wanted Sha'ira. She might not have understood why exactly she was feeling that way, but once she'd gotten past her denials, she knew desire when she felt it throbbing between her legs. And yet…

Ashley was used to being the one in demand. An attractive woman in an Alliance marine unit attracted plenty of attention. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked to take advantage of that. She was a soldier, not some prom queen flirting with all the boys. Still, when she went to talk to a guy, it gave her a certain kind of confidence that her interest would be reciprocated or at least not seen as an imposition.

Now, though, she was a dumb grunt going to meet with a renowned asari beauty and she had a knot in her stomach. Was Sha'ira even interested her like that? And even if she was, Ashley had never been with a human woman, let alone an alien. The most she'd ever done was make out with Shelly Pomeray on a dare back in Basic. One way or another, she might be about to make a fool out of herself if she didn't turn around right now.

Ashley swallowed hard. The hell with it. She'd experienced far worse in her life than making a fool out of herself. "Once more unto the breech," she muttered under her breath and stepped through the entrance.

Once inside though, she didn't see any of the usual guests or employees. The lights were on but the place was empty, and she was just wondering if she should go when a friendly voice called out to her.

A short asari with dark purple skin wearing the dress of one of the Consort's acolytes stepped out into the entrance room. "Ashley Williams, I believe."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Business seems a little slow today."

"We are not open for business. Most of the other acolytes are at home until repairs have been completed to this part of the Citadel."

"Oh." Ashley backed up, raising her hands apologetically, "I'm sorry. I thought I was invited to… I should go."

"There is no need. The Consort told me to expect you. You may go in and see her now."

Ashley didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened to be afforded such special treatment, but either way, she was heading in. This Williams wasn't going to run away, not even if a part of her would have been more comfortable if it were a squad of turian soldiers waiting on the other side of the door instead of Sha'ira.

* * *

**One more chapter to go after this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed: I wasn't sure how many people would be interested in this rare pairing and the response has really been encouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley wasn't sure what to expect when she opened the door to Sha'ira's room, but it hadn't been this. The Consort was sitting on a large, plush sofa, and though she smiled when Ashley came in, the marine could see drying tears on her cheeks. The asari had seemed so serene, almost ethereal, in their earlier meetings that realizing she had been crying was shocking.

"Hey," she asked gently, her own nervousness momentarily forgotten, "Are you okay? You left me this note, but if it's a bad time, I can go."

Sha'ira shook her head. "No, companionship is welcome in such times. Nelyna, my greeter, was killed in the geth attack."

"God, that's terrible," she told the asari, fumbling for something more to say, "Had she been with you long?"

Sha'ira nodded. "For many years. I regarded her more as a friend than as an employee."

Ashley sat down on the couch and instinctively put an arm around the asari. "I'm sorry we didn't get to the Citadel sooner," she offered, thinking of the desperate hunt through Ilos for a way to open the door that led to the Conduit. "If we had, maybe we could've saved her."

"There is no need for apologies," Sha'ira reassured the sergeant. "I am told that if not for your efforts, none of us would have survived."

Ashley could tell her cheeks were reddening at the compliment "You should really be thanking Shepard then. She's the Spectre. I was just along for the ride."

"Do not underrate your own contribution." She brought a hand up to gently caress Ashley's cheek. The touch was light but intimate and the marine realized that her face wasn't the only place blood was heading. "Shepard tells me she might well have been killed if not for your bravery and capacity for self-sacrifice in the final battle with Saren."

"Wait a minute…" The wheels were turning in her head. "You talked to Shepard about me?"

"Yes. While you were in the hospital, I spoke with her outside of your room. I left the invitation with her."

"She knew what was in there all along?'", Ashley sputtered. "So, she was just… When I dropped the envelope… She set me up!"

"Whatever she did, please do not judge your commander too harshly. She spoke highly of you to me, and I believe she wants you to be happy."

Ashley put the issue of how many people had been in on this off to one side along with her plans for revenge. "Listen," she admitted to Sha'ira, "About being happy… I like you a lot but this is all pretty new to me and I'm not quite sure what it is that you want to happen. We've both clearly been through a lot and…"

Before she could get any further, Sha'ira leaned in, and even as Ashley's brain was trying to process what was happening, soft pink lips were brushing against her own. The asari's hand ran along the side of her head, coaxing her without words, and she parted her lips, allowing the kiss to open up. She couldn't deny that the Consort knew what she was doing, her tongue caressing Ashley's own, drawing a low groan from the marine.

"Is that an adequate answer?", Sha'ira asked warmly. "You are right that we have been through a difficult time, but that is all the more reason for us take comfort where we can find it."

Ashley had more questions, but as the Consort's hands started running over her shoulders, caressing her through the material of her uniform, the marine decided that the desire she was feeling was answer enough for now. "Sounds good," she replied with a nervous smile, "But I should warn you, I haven't done this before. With an asari, I mean. I have with humans. But only guys."

The smiled didn't leave Sha'ira's face as her slim fingers nimbly undid the buttons of Ashley's shirt.. "Then I will show you what to do. But we are not so different in many respects. Many of the same things can bring us both pleasure."

Ashley swallowed hard, a shiver of anticipation tingling along her skin. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sha'ira slid the uniform off of Ashley's shoulders before bending over for a slow, lingering kiss that gave her time to unhook Ashley's grey bra and leave it on the floor next to the shirt. With it gone, she brushed the tips of her fingers over the bottom of Ashley's breasts. Sha'ira hadn't even touched the nipples yet, but already, the human could feel them stiffening. The asari seemed to have noticed as well, because she pressed her fingertip over the left one, and Ashley moaned, her mouth falling away from the kiss, her body arching into the new touch.

The Consort's tongue ran along Ashley's neck, flicking across the skin before she made it to her ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. "I love these," she purred as the marine gasped. "So sensitive." Her mouth ran along the outer ridge even as her hand switched breasts, rubbing the hard nipple against her soft palm. "And one of the differences between us. Along with this."

Her other hand undid the bun that kept Ashley's hair in place, leaving it free to slide down her naked back. Sha'ira kissed her again while she ran her hand through the dark strands, tangling them in her fingers. The gorgeous asari seemed so taken with her body that Ashley felt her earlier misgivings melting away, replaced with a confidence that she was wanted.

What she wanted right then, though, was to see more of Sha'ira. The asari was wearing a dark blue dress that showed off a certain amount of cleavage, but that wasn't enough for Ashley anymore. She'd never cared much about what other women looked like naked, but there was something intoxicating about this asari. She'd felt it from the moment she met her, and now, so close to what she'd fantasized about, she was getting impatient.

Thankfully, she managed to find the clasp to Sha'ira's dress, but after she undid it, the Consort stood up from the couch. Ashley made to follow her, but the asari stopped her with the touch of a finger to her forehead.

"Patience," she said huskily, and Ashley looked on in awe as Sha'ira let her gown drop to the floor. Beneath the dress, she wore only a pair of lacy red panties, leaving the rest of her slim, flawless figure on display to the marine. Her curves were familiar, much like those of a human, but her hairless skin, patterned in places with small scales, was a reminder that she wasn't one.

The Consort lowered herself back onto Ashley's lap, wrapping her arms around the human for another kiss. That teal skin felt incredible, smoother than any she had even touched before, and the sergeant ran her hands up Sha'ira's back, wanting to explore every inch of it. When Ashley made it to the bottom of her crest, the Consort let out a breathy sigh. "Go ahead," she purred approvingly in the sergeant's ear, "Explore."

Encouraged, the marine ran her fingers lightly over the ridges at the back of Sha'ira's head. They were firm but not hard, yielding slightly as she caressed them. Sha'ira titled her head back, murmuring with pleasure, and Ashley took the opportunity to duck in and plant a soft kiss on the asari's long, exposed neck.

"Don't worry," the Consort reassured her, "You can be firmer. I'm not going to break."

"Sorry," she laughed nervously, "I'm just used to other marines. I'm not sure what to do here."

"I understand." Sha'ira took Ashley's other hand in her own and brought it up to her breast. It was remarkably soft to the touch and Ashley started massaging it, finding the stiff blue nipple and rolling it between her fingers. She applied a little pressure and Sha'ira exhaled sharply. "Excellent. Don't stop."

As Ashley kept rubbing Sha'ira, she was hit with a sudden desire to taste that silky skin and she lowed her head, taking the other nipple in her mouth. It was small but diamond-hard between her lips and she sucked on it, remembering what the Consort had told her about them enjoying many of the same things. Sha'ira's purr shaded into a breathless moan, and Ashley felt a throbbing in her sex at the sound.

Growing bolder, she dropped off of the couch, kneeling on the carpeted floor between the asari's thighs. Her kisses moved down Sha'ira's belly but when she reached the juncture of her legs, the human looked up at the Consort, seeking her permission to continue.

Receiving an approving nod, she slid the damp lace off of Sha'ira and beneath it, the skin was slick with arousal. Ashley could clearly see the asari's anatomy: her opening, surrounded by scales a darker shade of blue than the rest of her body, and above them, the throbbing length of her clitoris. Tentatively, Ashley flicked her tongue over Sha'ira's sex, and she was pleasantly surprised by how sweet the asari tasted. She'd never much enjoyed swallowing, but she didn't hesitate to lap this flavor up, even delving inside the Consort's azure with her tongue to get more.

Above her, she felt the touch of Sha'ira's hand in her hair, stroking her head affectionately. "For a first-timer, you seem enthusiastic."

"Well, you taste good," the human replied mischievously. "Hope I'm doing it okay."

Before Sha'ira could reply, Ashley planted a kiss on the woman's prominent clit and was rewarded with a shudder of delight. Silently, she thanked god that asari seemed relatively easy to figure out. Probably helpful when you had as many different options as they did, she reflected.

"Quite well," Sha'ira gasped as Ashley kept licking at her clit, and after a minute, she reached down and tilted the human's head up. "Come," she told the marine, "Let me do something for you."

As much as she enjoyed the taste of the Consort, Ashley couldn't turn down that offer. When she stood up, Sha'ira unfastened her belt and slid her pants and black underwear down together. The marine had only a moment to regret that she hadn't remembered to chose something that matched her bra before the thought was banished from her head. A teal finger ran over the swollen folds of her sex and she felt her knees tremble at the touch. She hadn't fully appreciated just how aroused on she had become but when Sha'ira's finger slid inside her, wetness immediately coated the asari's digit.

"Wonderful," the Consort breathed, adding a second finger. It slid easily inside Ashley, and Sha'ira began thrusting, dragging her fingers over the human's inner walls. As her body squeezed desperately around Sha'ira's deft touch, Ashley momentarily worried about just how much of a rank amateur she must have seemed to the skillful asari. Sha'ira took her clit between her soft pink lips, and even as she sucked on it, her tongue was moving up and down its length.

Her thrusts didn't let up either, the Consort somehow able to keep everything she was doing in perfect synchronicity. No lover Ashley had ever had could match her ability to meld all of the pleasures she was giving into one incredible whole. It hard been far too long for the sergeant, the hunt for Saren having left her with no time to meet anyone else or even blow off steam on shore leave, and it wasn't long before she was careening close to the edge. Her knees tried to buckle beneath her, and only years of practice standing at attention kept her upright.

"God, Sha'ira," she mumbled, "I'm gonna…"

The asari looked up at her and there were flecks of blackness in her dark blue eyes. "Go ahead," she purred, her fingers finding that special spot deep inside Ashley and caressing it, "I trust that you will be able to continue afterwards."

"Hell, yes," she grunted, clutching at her new lover's crest. The asari took her back into her mouth, and it required only a few more strokes before Ashley unraveled, her body jerking with ecstasy even as the Consort's surprisingly strong hand braced her. Sha'ira knew how to prolong her pleasure as well, slowing her movements only gradually, drawing every last drop of wetness out of the human before withdrawing her soaked fingers and sucking them clean.

As her orgasm receded, Ashley collapsed back onto the couch, her legs more or less jelly by that point. Sha'ira fell on top of her, kissing along her collarbone, and the marine murmured, "That was amazing. You… God damn it, I can see why you're so popular." Sha'ira pulled back, hurt flickering across her lovely face, and Ashley suddenly realized what she'd suggested. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

The asari kept her composure. "I am not what you think I am, sergeant," she stated calmly. "I cannot deny that I have had personal relationships with some of my clients, but I am not paid for sex. I offer advice and companionship. Anything else happens because I want it to. And I wanted it to happen with you."

"I'm really glad you did," Ashley offered eagerly, glad that this amazing woman seemed ready to forgive her insensitivity. "Let me make it up to you. What can I do?"

A playful light danced behind Sha'ira's eyes. "This."

The asari pushed Ashley down so that she was lying flat on the couch before pulling her pants the rest of the way off along with her boots and socks, leaving the human fully naked at last. Sha'ira crawled on top of her then, sliding a thigh between the marine's legs and rubbing it against the human's sex even as she started grinding her azure against Ashley.

There was increased urgency in the asari's movements now, not just desire but real need. When Sha'ira kissed her once again, the passion in it banished the human's guilt from her thoughts and as it broke at last, Ashley could see that blackness again, this time filling the whole of Sha'ira's eyes.

"Join with me," the Consort implored her.

"How?", Ashley asked, anxious to please her lover but slightly apprehensive of what would happen next. She'd heard a lot about the meld, but she still wasn't sure what to expect.

"Just relax your thoughts and embrace eternity." The human took a deep breath, trying to open herself up. She felt a pressure against her mind but it wasn't as alien as she had feared. Instead, it was an affectionate presence that filled her head, Sha'ira's mind soothing and arousing all at once. Ashley could see admiration and desire for her there, and she tried to share her own awe at the beauty and skill of her lover.

Sha'ira pressed her azure against Ashley once again and the marine trembled at what she felt. The asari's sex was slick against her leg, but now she could also experience the pleasure that her lover enjoyed.

"You try it," Sha'ira whispered, her voice seeming to come from inside Ashley's own head, and the human complied, pressing her own sex against the Consort. Soon, they began moving together, the rhythm coming effortlessly, angles that might have been difficult to master without the joining seeming like the most natural thing in the world.

Ashley held the asari close, her fingers digging into the scaled skin of her back. She'd never known grinding could drive her this wild, but the doubling of pleasure combined with the ragged need in Sha'ira's mind was incredible. The asari was closer than she was, turned on but not satisfied by Ashley's earlier ministrations, but the marine could feel her lover dragging her along with her. Sha'ira's teeth grazed along her shoulder, the Consort's fingers clutching at her firm ass, and when the marine ran her leg along the length of the asari's swollen clit once more, she came hard.

Sha'ira's orgasm seemed to explode out of her mind, spilling over into Ashley's thoughts and indeed her body. She went rigid as well, unable to do anything but clutch the Consort tight against her, her own clit pulsing against the asari's leg as she climaxed along with her lover.

As the marine lay on the couch gasping and panting, Sha'ira slowly withdrew her thoughts, but even while she did, she left behind a warm blanket of affection that Ashley's mind sunk blissfully into, an affirmation of the Consort's feelings for her.

"God," she gasped, "That was… different. But in a good way. A really, really good way."

"I am glad." Sha'ira smiled, trailing light kisses along Ashley's neck. "I very much needed that as well."

"Glad I could help," she laughed. "I have to ask though: why me? I'm pretty sure you could have had anyone you wanted to comfort you."

"But I wanted you." The asari caught her lips for a lingering kiss. "You underestimate yourself, Ashley Williams. You may see yourself as a simple soldier, but you have a rich and complex soul. You have already done remarkable things and I suspect that you will yet do more. And," she added, running a finger lightly over the human's still-stiff nipple, "I sensed that you desired this comfort as much as I did."

Laying in the softness of the sofa, her hands running slowly over the Consort's smooth body, Ashley couldn't locate her words just then, no touching poetic reply springing to mind, but nor could she find any reason to disagree. A few months ago, she couldn't have imagined wanting this, but she did, and what that meant for the future was a question that could wait for another, less blissful moment.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed this little excursion into a rare pairing and thanks for reading.**


End file.
